


Hooked

by twosocksinalabcoat



Category: Font Fandom
Genre: EADrabble, One Night Stand, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat
Summary: In fair Times New Roman, where we set our scene...
Relationships: Serif/San Serif
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mixtapesock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapesock/gifts).



"Readability on screen!"

"Readability in print!"

Yells filled the bar, and soon more than words flew: drinks, tables, even the letters themselves hurled upon the altar of the ages-old argument.

In the back, one O braved the line, sidling up to serif S. Enough was enough.

"Twine me with your barbs," the O said, entangling its curves with the star-crossed letter in a way that put cursive to shame.


End file.
